


Troubles (Yeah, Troubles Now)

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: It's not where you come from (It's where you belong) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But Not Actual Cheating, Implied Mpreg, M/M, and nolan is a teenager in that one, married thiam, no never, nolan is thiam's adopted kid, nolan really doesn't know how to act under pressure, references at cheating, second chapter is up, that's why the rating is teen, there's also a small part with smut but that's at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: In all of his almost 6 years of life, Nolan never thought that he would be so afraid. And here we was, standing in front of the completely torn and with stenches of ink all over it dress that aunt Lydia had bought a few days ago.





	1. Everything Is Not What It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> I know the prompt was "Nolan does something wrong and gets in trouble" by Monsta x, but I kind of got carried away and I ended up writing something sad and with feels but at the end it has a happy ending.  
> So if you can endure it then thank you :)

In all of his almost 6 years of life, Nolan never thought that he would be so afraid. And here we was, standing in front of the completely torn and with stenches of ink all over it dress that aunt Lydia had bought a few days ago. It was new; she hasn't had the chance to wear it and by the looks of it, she won't ever. Lydia had come and stayed with them for a few days, happily taking care of Nolan whenever Theo and Liam couldn't. Right now she was out of the house, same with his dads. And so her luggage where in the guest room, including her clothes.

Nolan had only wanted to look at the dress because it had beautiful flowers in it. As he entered his dads room, he noticed Lydia's clean clothes on top of the bed, perfectly folded. He was touching the soft clothing -since his dads room had a big mirror behind the door- when he looked down and saw a spider -a big spider, not a tiny one- walking towards his feet. He screamed in fear and threw his hands up in the air, but had forgotten that he was holding the dress over his hands. He looked up as the dress flew in the air and landed in one of the blades of the ceiling fan, twirling around the room for a few seconds before the fan in a quick motion threw the dress to the boudoir where Liam kept a small portion of ink and it splattered all over the dress.

Nolan held his breath and thought he was gonna pass out. He took shaky steps towards where the dress was and took a look at it. He was gonna get in so much troubles. So much troubles. He whimpered as he thought how his dads would react.

As he was having a mild-breakdown, he heard the sound of an engine indicating that one of his dads was home. Panic flooded his mind, and like the kid he was he didn't really thought about the situation. He gathered the clean clothes and the dress in his arms and made a run out of the room; he was in such a hurry that he didn't noticed that another piece of clothing fell from his grasp and ended up on one side of the bed. He ran to his closet and threw the clothes and dress there, thinking that he would later worry about it and ran downstairs. He practically jumped into the couch and turned on the TV when the door opened and Liam entered, holding a few grocery bags and his phone between his cheek and shoulder.

The beta saw his son over the couch and smiled at him as he closed the door with his foot. He went to the kitchen to put the bags on the counter as Nolan tried to calm down his heart. He tried to act like he was watching TV. He heard Liam saying goodbye to whoever he was talking to and then approach the living room, standing beside the couch.

"Hey, munchkin. How was your morning?"

"Good!"

Nolan said that but the scent of guilt was coming from him. Liam frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No! No, why would it be, dad?"

Liam stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. He kissed the top of Nolan's head and went upstairs. As he saw his dad going upstairs, Nolan let out a relieved sigh.

The beta opened the door of his room and was about to take his shirt off, wanting to take a warm shower when his eyes caught something from one side of the bed, almost hiding. He kneeled and picked it up, staring at the piece of clothing over his hand for a moment while many thoughts flooded his mind. He turned to the side and then back at the black lace bra with a confused frown.

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later Theo came back home. He closed the door behind himself and as he got into his house, he saw Nolan had fallen asleep over the couch, the TV still on in some cartoon that he didn't knew. Theo saw Liam over the kitchen making dinner and decided to approach him from behind. He kissed the beta's neck, who stilled a little under his touch.

"Hey,"

"Hey." Liam didn't turn to look at him; he continued chopping the veggies. Theo didn't paid attention to it and instead moved until he was leaving the kitchen, already on his way to the stairs.

"I'm gonna take a shower." he said under his breath to not disturb Nolan, knowing perfectly that the werewolf could hear him.

Theo got to their room and started getting undress. Standing completely naked, he walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, waiting for it to get warm. He picked up a towel and put it on top of the toilet. Once the water was warm enough, he got into the shower, his muscles relaxing under the water. He was under the water spurts when he felt the curtain move aside and suddenly Liam was there, resting his forehead over Theo's shoulder, his arms hugging his middle. Theo didn't turn around, he just brought a hand to intertwine their fingers.

"What is it?"

Liam didn't meet his eyes; he stayed in the same position, "Nothing."

Although Theo could sense that something was off about his husband, he wouldn't pressure him to tell him; Liam would tell him when he was ready.

 

* * *

 

Nolan was over his room the next day. Aunt Lydia came back from her shopping day and was too tired to notice her new dress missing. Although it wasn't missing; it was right over Nolan's closet. The kid was thankful that she hadn't noticed because he was sure that he would break like a stick and tell her everything. And she would tell his dads and he would get in trouble with them and he did not want that. While he was playing with his toys over the bed, he heard a knock over his door and looked up to see Liam peeking his head inside,

"Hey, buddy. I was going to the mall. You wanna come?"

Nolan nodded eagerly. He loved going out with his dad, no matter where they go.

Liam smiled. Then he heard the sound of a door closing and turned his head to see Theo coming out of their room, freshly showered and wearing nice clothes. He looked back at Nolan and smiled at him before closing his door and walking towards Theo.

"Where are you going?"

The chimera stopped in his tracks, "Today is Reggie's birthday and I promised we would go and have a coffee."

Liam didn't know who Reggie was, but he nodded.

"Okay. Take care."

Theo nodded and turned to go to the stairs but before he could take a step forward, a pair of hands grabbing him and pulled him back, bringing him close to his husband so the other could kiss him. Hard and full of passion. Liam had his eyes closed, face pulled into a frown as they kissed. Moments later they separated, but Liam's hands were still over his jacket.

"I love you." the beta said as he opened his eyes.

Theo smiled, "Me too." he gave him a quick peck before turning around, going down the stairs and leaving the house.

Liam stayed there for a minute before letting out a sigh and turning back to Nolan's door. He opened it and saw his son sitting on the edge of the bed, finishing putting his shoes on. Liam forced himself to smile.

"You ready?"

 

* * *

 

Liam and Nolan were walking over the mall, the beta holding his son's hand as they made their way to the electric stairs. Nolan looked around like an excited puppy and that almost made Liam laugh. How he himself being a werewolf could think of the human kid as a puppy. Once they got to the top, they continued walking, passing by many establishments, especially food ones.

"Can we go and see the turtles at the pet shop?" Nolan asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure, munchkin. But remind me to go and buy milk because we ran out--"

He stopped mid-sentence and in his tracks as his eyes caught something over a coffee shop, looking through the glass to the inside of the establishment. Theo sitting across a pretty strawberry blonde woman, talking while enjoying a coffee. If he weren't able to see the woman's face you could almost confuse her with Lydia. But Lydia wouldn't be touching Theo's arms the way this woman was doing. She also wouldn't be laughing and looking at him so flirty while doing so. The worst part was that Theo was also laughing and he didn't seem to mind the hand over his arm.

Liam could only stand there, watching the scene happening with his own eyes. The woman said something, taking a sip of her coffee while Theo listened to her attentively. Liam suddenly was aware of the situation and remembered the lace brace he found in their room, almost hiding beneath one of the bed's leg. Dots dance over his eyes and couldn't hear anything; the world buzzing around him. No, no, no, no. This wasn't true; this couldn't be. It had to be a joke; a misunderstanding. His feet wouldn't move, he couldn't tear his eyes away and he felt a knot over his throat but then he felt someone pulling at his hand and realized that Nolan was talking to him.

"Dad! Come on, I wanna see the turtles!"

Liam shook out of his trance and turned to his son.

"Yeah... Sure."

He allowed Nolan to pull him towards where the pet shop was, almost like a zombie, his feet strong enough to manage to make him walk without falling.

 

* * *

 

When Theo came back to the house, the sun was down. He entered the house, closing the door and saw Liam over the couch, watching TV and no signs of Nolan. He left his keys over the dining table and took off his jacket; then he approached the living room. Liam hadn't uttered a word.

"Where's Nolan?"

"He's with Mason." Liam said as he turned off the TV and stood up.

"So Nolan is with Mason and Corey? I hope they hadn't planned date night because--"

He was interrupted when Liam's lips assaulted his, the beta's hands going to rest over his neck to bring him closer. Then out of nowhere the beta jumped, wrapping his legs around Theo's waist making the chimera hoist him up so he wouldn't fall. As they kissed, Theo could perceive the scent of arousal coming from Liam. _Obviously._ But it wasn't the only scent he got. There was also a sad scent laced with desperation which confused the chimera.

Theo opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but was silenced by the beta's lips, tugging at his lower lip with his teeth. Liam's hands were over his hair, pulling teasingly at it as he wound his legs tighter around his waist. Having gotten the message clear, Theo held Liam closer and started walking, climbing the stairs and going to their bedroom.

Somewhere between midnight Liam opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the darkness surrounding the room. He was on his stomach over the bed, his head turned to the left and looking at the moon over the window. He slowly sat up, the bedsheets pooling over his naked body and at his waist as he turned to look at Theo, who was sleeping on his side with his back at him.

The beta slowly got out of the bed, picked up his boxers and left the room, gently closing the door to not disturb his partner. He went to Nolan's room although he knew that the kid wasn't there. He came into the room and sat on the bed, looking around at the toys over the shelves, the few pieces of scattered clothing over the floor and finally to his blue blanket over the bed. He slowly grabbed it and brought it to his nose, inhaling his son's scent that managed to calm him. He fell asleep on the bed, clutching the blanket and tears going down his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

Nolan could tell that something was off between his dads. Did they knew? Did they knew about the dress and were thinking a way to punish him? Lydia had left already, not noticing her missing dress. Nolan really should just tell them what happened. It was an accident! But he didn't wanted to see his dads angry and disappointed on him. Sensing that something was going on, Corey offered to take him bowling. Liam thanked him and let him take his son out of the house. Nolan was too little to understand what was going on, and he preferred to leave it that way. They were on summer vacations so Nolan didn't had to go to school, but Theo still had to go to work. Which was here we currently was.

 _'At least that's what he told me.'_ Liam thought.

He was surprised when he heard Theo's truck parking outside; Theo came back home early than usual. Liam already had prepared dinner after the chimera sent him a text saying

**_'I hope you don't mind but I invited Reggie over to dinner.'_ **

There it was. That Reggie. The same dude he told Liam he would meet for a coffee but instead he was with some woman, talking and laughing happily. The beta gripped the kitchen island tighter, feeling his eyes glow but he ordered himself to calm down. This was not the time. He closed his eyes and took deep breathes.

He heard the door opening and opened his eyes, smiling as he saw his husband enter the house but he wasn't alone. As Liam came out of the kitchen to say hello, he expected a dude looking like Theo. Well, not like Theo, but you know? Around his age, built like him because of their profession.

But no. Instead he saw familiar strawberry blonde hair falling over slim shoulders and reaching cleavage. Plump red lips and mascara covered eyes. The woman he saw with Theo the other day at the mall.

"Liam, this is Reggie."

Oh, the world was a heartless bitch.

 

* * *

 

This had to be the most awkward, torturing, heart clenching dinner ever. At least it was for Liam. He had to sit there at the table with Theo and this woman -Reggie- and eat and talk, hearing how she told him some stories about his husband. Funny things. Sweet things. Theo was listening to what she was saying, smiling every time she opened her mouth. Thank god Nolan was still out with Corey, apparently eating some ice cream after bowling. Liam sat still, hands turning into fists from under the table, at least trying to be polite and nod every time she looked at him. She had the _nerve_ to look at him in the eyes and smile. God, he wanted to puke.

"And then Teddy here managed to shut up the dog that kept barking all over the station." she laughed again, "I swear, I can't believe this man sometimes." she reached out a hand to touch Theo's arm and that's as far as Liam's self-control reached.

_That's it!_

Liam stood up abruptly, startling the other two as the chair fell behind him. He didn't care about the stupid chair. Hands still turned into fists, he looked directly at the strawberry blonde woman and he practically growled the words.

"Get out."

The air was tense. The woman blinked, obviously confused.

"What?"

"I said get out."

Reggie turned to look at Theo, who was looking at the beta with confusion and worry.

"Liam, what-

"I said get out of my house!" the beta yelled, his eyes glowing golden. The woman quickly got up of her seat in fear and grabbing her purse, she made her way to the door and ran out of the house.

The sound of her car pulling out of his parking spot didn't manage to call him a bit. The beta heard the other chair move as Theo got up and move to stand beside him,

"Liam, what the fuck-

"No, what the fuck with you!" he turned to the chimera.

"What?!"

His whole body was boiling with rage and he could feel the claws coming out. "What the fuck, Theo?! I thought you were different but I guess I was wrong! How could you- how could you do this to _me_?! To _us_?!" _to our family_ , "And as if that weren't enough you brought her to our house?!"

"I don't get it! What's wrong?" he tried to reach out and touch the beta, but Liam growled at him. He couldn't let Theo touch him. Not now.

"Get out!" when the other didn't moved, Liam saw red and started pushing him towards the door, _"Get out, get out, get out!"_

The chimera was at the entryway, still being pushed by the other; anger took over him and so he took a step aside and opened the door,

"Fine! You want me to leave? I'll leave!" he yelled, shutting the door closed with a tremendous force and stumping back to his truck. Liam stayed pressed against the door, hearing the engine of the truck start and moments later the truck driving away. He stayed with his forehead pressed against the door until his legs couldn't hold him anymore and he slipped to the floor, back against the door while crying.

 

* * *

 

Liam doesn't know how much time he spend leaning against the door. Hours probably. He stayed there until he managed to find the strength to get up and walk to the kitchen and pour himself a glass of water for his raw throat. Corey came to bring Nolan back minutes later and quickly the beta wiped the trace of tears and tried to act as normal as he could. He thanked the chameleon and Corey left, not without giving a worried look over the beta. Nolan was too happy about spending his day evening with his uncle Corey that he didn't noticed his dad's bloodshot eyes or the way his hair was tussled. Liam didn't show that he was a complete mess. After making sure that Nolan had eaten something and that he brushed his teeth, the kid went to his room to sleep.

Feeling both emotionally and physically tired, Liam went to his bed as well and although it smelled like Theo, he didn't care because this was his bed too. He dropped to the bed and went to sleep, but not before he threw Theo's pillow to the floor.

He doesn't know at what time Theo came back, but when he opened his eyes again he could feel another presence over the room and knew that the chimera was there, probably on the floor.

That's how they ended up sleeping for the next two days. At the mornings they would say 'hi' if Nolan was there, but the other times Liam would barely acknowledge him. Every time Theo wanted to get closer and ask what the hell happened the other day, Liam would say he was busy and avoid him like the plague. He started smelling sad and angry, mostly over Theo.

Even though they were still mad at each other they didn't wanted to worry Nolan so they agreed to sleep in the same room, although not on the same bed. The beta was lying on his side on the bed, his back to the side where the chimera was sleeping on the floor. A part of him wanted the chimera to climb up on the bed with him but a part of him yelled 'screw him', so he followed the latter. He brought the sheets closer to his body and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

 

* * *

 

"I think my dads are gonna divorce."

Gabe looked up from the beetle he was currently observing to where Nolan was sitting over one of the swings over the park. Gabe's aunt had decided to take them to the park and while she was reading a book over the bench, the kids had decided to go to the playground; Nolan sitting over the swings and Gabe trying to catch insects.

The dark haired kid stood up, "Why do you say that?"

"Because they're barely speaking to the other. Because dad looks sad every time papa walks out of the house but he also gets far sadder when he's there with us. Papa is also spending more time at work and he gets home late when I'm already sleeping."

Gabe stood beside him on the swing, "Don't worry. All parents have fights. My moms also fight, but at the end they end up kissing and making up."

Nolan really wanted to believe that. He also wanted to believe that this wasn't somehow his fault.

 

* * *

 

One day Theo was out God knows where and Liam felt so miserable that he had ended up at Mason's house. Corey was out, taking Nolan with him to another 'adventure' as he called then; Nolan didn't questioned why Corey was taking him again for ice cream, but he had a vague feeling of the reason why. The two best friends were over the living room, sitting on the couch. The dark skinned male just sat beside his best friend and listened to him rant and mop about the chimera and it made his blood boil.

On the other side, Liam was so tired of being angry that he decided that he should instead feel sad. Mason had told him they could send a text to Scott so he could come and kick Theo's ass. Or kill him. But no matter how blue he felt, Liam told him no. If someone was going to kill Theo that would be Liam.

"I just can't believe it, Mase. I mean, sure, I wasn't expecting a _'happily ever after'_ but I at least thought that we were happy, you know? That things were good. We loved each other! Or at least I thought. I still love him but looking at him only makes my heart ache. Goddamit, that stupid asshole that I love so much."

That was all Liam had said before falling silent. They sat in silence for an hour and Mason was sure that it could turn into two hours if he didn't do anything. He didn't like seeing Liam mopping. He had to find a way to cheer him up.

Suddenly, Mason rose from his seat and crossed to the bookshelf, stopping at where the stereo system was over one of the shelves and starting pushing some buttons; when he finished he took a step aside ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxI79sT0tsY)) and moments later the music started playing. He then moved until he was standing in front of Liam; the beta looked up at him, sadness in his eyes. Mason held out his hand, which after a moment of hesitation, the beta took. Liam just let his best friend pull him up to his feet, feeling the human gently taking both his hand into his own until they were standing in the middle of the living room.

Liam regarded him with a look that seemed to be hesitating, to which Mason just smiled in response. Obviously Liam seemed to be confused. Mason started pulling his arms forward and back, swaying in time to the music, trying to convince him to dance. Grudgingly, Liam allowed himself to be led into the dance although he didn't felt in the mood. This was all Mason could do but if it worked then it won't have been in vain.

Mason's hands moved until they were over the beta's waist and he leaned them both to one side and then in a whiplash effect to stand straight and continue dancing.

 

_Yeah, I should have known it from the very start_

_This girl would leave me with a broken heart_

_Now listen people what I'm telling you_

_A-keep away from-a Runaround Sue, yeah_

 

Mason didn't moved his hands away; instead, he moved one hand to grab Liam's right hand and they continued dancing, moving in time with the music; twirling and whirling around the living room. Although Liam still had tears over his eyes, a smile started to lift the corners of his mouth. He understood what Mason was doing and he was grateful for that. Mason kept grinning foolishly at him, still dancing, seeming to enjoy it. The dark-skinned young man took one step back, making the werewolf take one step forward. Then it was Liam who took a step back and Mason did the opposite.  They twirled together, first Liam, then Mason. And for the first time since the music started, they were laughing. It was odd, feeling lighter, feeling happy after so much pain.

Mason separates for a moment before turning Liam around, the beta's back pressing against his chest as he grabs his hands and they do little turns around. They two started moving their hips as they now laughed openly, Liam's eye no longer tearing up. They separate to face each other, holding the other by one hand before twirling around the living room in a Titanic dance scene way like. They two of them were laughing, feeling their hearts beating over their ears as they continued twirling around.

 

_She likes to travel around, yeah_

_She'll love you and she'll put you down_

_Now people let me put you wise_

_She goes out with other guys_

 

Liam continued laughing, almost tripping over his feet. He had to hold himself by grabbing Mason's arms, eyes shut closed as he laughed and pressed his cheek against the human's arm. Mason laughed as well, happy that the beta was finally more relaxed. Mason made him whirl a couple of times more. As the music continued playing and started fading in the back, the two best friends ended up standing in front of the other, Liam resting his head on Mason's shoulder, gently moving from side to side as the music continued. They didn't say anything, but it wasn't necessary. Liam felt so much better than he did when he arrived.

"Thank you," Liam breathed out.

Mason smiled, "Anytime, bro."

 

* * *

 

And while Liam was over Mason's, Theo was currently over some bar, sitting over a stool and with a drink on his hand. Although they couldn't get drunk per se, he had added some wolfsbane in his drink -the only way they could actually get drunk. And right now he only wanted to get drunk.

_"So this is what the lowest circle of hell feels like, huh?"_

Theo sluggish turned his head to see the person who had spoken to him. Derek sat beside him and ordered himself a beer.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too, Theo."

The chimera rolled his eyes and took another sip from his drink. When Derek had his beer, he raised it to clank it with Theo's glass and then took a sip from it. They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, the Evolved wolf giving him time to talk whenever he was ready. He had been walking over the mall when he ran into Corey and Nolan. While the little kid ate his pizza, the chameleon told him that Theo and Liam were fighting and it seemed serious. He didn't give in details, but somehow Derek knew that while he could always go and comfort Liam, the beta had Mason while Theo didn't have anyone. Well, the rest of the pack wasn't there at Beacon Hills and the only ones left where already taken -Mason with Liam, and Corey taking care of Nolan- so he decided to go out and search for the chimera. When he found him at the bar sitting alone with his misery he felt relief washing over him. Because of all the things that the chimera could've done while being sad, getting drunk was the most trivial and less hurtful thing.

"Why is my life always fucked up?" Theo finally spoke aloud.

"Everyone's life is a little fucked up, don't you think?"

Theo just snorted.

Derek knew that no matter what he said to the chimera the other wouldn't want to listen, so he just sat there and accompanied him. Drinking until he wouldn't able to hold it much longer and maybe, just maybe, until he could somehow fill the hole in his heart.

 

* * *

 

One Friday Nolan was his room, playing with his toys over the floor when he felt thirsty and decided to go downstairs and pour himself some fresh water. He opened his door and was going down the stairs when he heard his dads voices coming from downstairs, apparently talking about something in a serious tone. Nolan tip-toed his way down the stairs so they wouldn't hear him, and it appeared that they didn't; they were far more immersed in their conversation that they didn't heard as their son stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

Over the kitchen were Theo and Liam; the beta was standing at one side of the island while Theo was at the other side, facing him.

"So where are you going to stay?" Liam's voice came, steady but with a hint of sadness.

"It's not far. If you two need something... well, don't call me because my phone broke at some bar fight." there was a pause, "It's a long story."

No. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening!

"...Okay."

No, this couldn't be happening! It was like being kicked in the stomach and then having a panic attack at the same time. He couldn't breathe and if he tried it just hurt more. His eyes stung and he couldn't take it anymore: he cried.

Nolan then started crying; he brought his tiny hands to his eyes. His crying made the two adults stop talking over the kitchen, for the first time noticing their son's presence, and instead ran out of the kitchen and towards him. Liam kneeled in front of Nolan,

"Nolan! Are you hurt?!"

"Are you alright?!"

"No! I'm not alright!" he felt hands cupping his cheeks and he struggle against the touch, _"NO!"_

"Nolan-

"No! No!" he continued to struggle against gentle hands, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! This is all my fault!"

"What?"

The kid ran upstairs and the two adults went after him. Nolan went to his room and opened his closet, looking for the dress. Theo and Liam entered the room and saw their son throwing things while searching for something. Finally Nolan found what he was looking for and stood out of the closet, holding the ruined dress in his tiny and trembling hands.

"I didn't mean to! I was just watching it and touching it because it had nice flowers and then a spider was over my feet and I got scared! And then _woosh_! The dress ended up at the fan blades and it went around the room and got torn! And then it flew-" he made a sound with his mouth, almost mimicking the air, "The ink got it dirty and I-I panicked! I didn't want you to get mad at me but now you're both angry and sad _and-and_ \--"

Liam hugged his son, as Theo pressed a warm hand over Nolan's back, the two of them trying to calm down the kid. Once Nolan's heartbeat was normal again and his breathing was even, they separated a little but still being near the other.

"That's what Lydia meant with the floral dress." Liam muttered.

Theo looked at him, "What?"

The beta licked his lips, "The other day Lydia sent me a text asking if she hadn't left her new dress over here. She said she couldn't find it."

"Yeah, she said the same to me." Liam frowns, "The other day she called and said that she had asked you about the dress but she asked me if I had seen a bra she apparently also left here. She said it was a black bra-

"With lace." Liam finished and then everything fell into place. He closed his eyes as he mentally kicked himself. How could he have been so stupid?

Theo seemed to have reached the same conclusion he did, because his eyes were looking into Liam's blue ones. The beta rested his head against Nolan's forehead,

"You thought..."

Liam nods.

"...Reggie."

Liam nods again.

Theo finally has all the missing pieces and finally gets it. He lets out an _'ohhhh'_ , "So that's why you acted that way at the dinner."

They stay in silence, even Nolan having shushed and looking between his dads. He didn't understood what was going on. Theo and Liam stared at each other, letting their eyes say everything. Liam's blue eyes looked like they were shining and Theo's hazel-green ones were warm and full of understanding.

"We're such idiots."

Liam manages to smile, "Yeah,"

"I guess communication really is essential in a relationship."

Liam laughed, showing his white teeth at his husband.

Nolan finally spoke up. "So you're not gonna get divorced?"

The two adults shared a look before looking down at the little kid. They smiled softly at Nolan,

"No, my love. We're not gonna get a divorce." Liam said, reassuring their son.

"That's right. Your dad is stuck with me whether he likes it or not."

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot." he holds his hand with his ring up, showing it to Liam, _"Forever!~"_

Liam shook his head, still hugging their son with a smile. Theo lowered his hand so the palm was up and was asking for the beta to give him his hand. Liam looked at it before gently resting his hand on top of Theo's; Theo brought his hand to his lips and kissed it.

Nolan didn't understood what was happening, but he was happy that his dads were no longer fighting. He smiled happy in his dads arms as they hugged him, the two supernaturals' relaxing in the scent of _home_.

 

* * *

 

After that, Liam called Mason and asked him if Nolan could stay with them at their house for a while. When Mason asked why, fearing that an epic fight would start and that he should probably go and help Liam the beta told him to calm down and explained everything. Liam told them that apparently it all had been a misunderstanding and that they were both idiots but they were okay. And so Mason and Corey drove little Nolan back to their house.

Right now they were deciding which movie they should watch while Corey prepared the popcorn. Mason was sitting over the couch with Nolan sitting beside him, the big TV in front of them on the other side of the coffee table.

Mason started talking, "Okay, you can eat whatever we have in the house. We can order some take-out if you prefer but don't tell your dad. Also let's hope none of this food is too heavy for your stomach but don't worry, you'll be home in a couple of hours."

Corey came back with the popcorn bowl on hand, raising an eyebrow at his partner, " _'A couple of hours'_? Babe, Nolan's not going back to his house for at least tomorrow morning."

 

* * *

 

And boy he was right. At that same time over the Dunbar-Raeken household grunts and moans could be heard coming from the two adults room. Clothes were scattered around the floor, bedsheets pooling at the end of the bed with a pillow leaning against the nightstand. As soon as Mason and Corey had picked up Nolan and drove over their house, Theo and Liam practically threw themselves at the other and couldn't get enough of the other. Tongues battling over their mouths, smashing the other against the wall as they made their way to their bedroom which they thought they wouldn't be able to reach. Heartbeats rattling over their chests as they fought to get their shirts off, not mattering where they landed. Theo practically ripped Liam's shirt in half; the beta would've been mad if it weren't because he just wanted his mate right now. He could always punch him later.

And even after hours of being over the bed they were still at it. Theo on his back with the beta on top of him, riding him into the next week, his hands over Theo's chest, trailing small patterns as claws threaten to come out. Theo groaned as he rested his hands over Liam's hips, holding him firm as the other jumped in his lap. They heard the bed creak but that didn't stop them; they were both too immersed in what they were doing to bother. The headboard even hit the wall, making the bed tremble which only made them go faster. The need of having the other as close as possible was almost suffocating them. As they felt their release coming closer, their hands found each other and intertwined, knuckles turning white.

They could feel it, just a little bit more. Liam clenched the chimera so good he couldn't hold it anymore. And at the same time, Theo hit that spot inside the beta that made him go crazy, eyes glowing in the dark room. As they speed up, the bed creaked again, only this time for the legs of the bed to break and let the bed fall onto the floor with a hard noise.

They had broken the bed.

They didn't seem to care for it as they rode out of their orgasms, hard and with a mix of groans and curses. Liam let himself fall over Theo, sprawled over the chimera's chest panting heavily as he tried to remember how to speak English. Theo still had a little trouble to catch his breath. That had been so intense. All that could be heard in the room were their heaving breathing and pants; the stench of sex also very present. Once the beta managed to normalize his breathing, he sat up with his hands over Theo's chest. He gave a lazy smile to the chimera until his eyes fell on the broken bed. The new bed that Theo just had bought last month. Uh-oh.

"I'm sorry. I'll get you a new one."

Theo breathed out "A bed or a penis?"

Liam chuckles and God, that was music to the chimera's ears. He hugged the beta closer to his body, kissing his temple while Liam scattered kisses over his collarbone.

 

* * *

 

Nolan didn't came back until the next morning and good thing he didn't had supernatural sense of smell because he would probably had gagged at the stench of sex coming from his dads room. He slowly made his way to the master bedroom and opened the door:

On the bed, Theo was on his back, his head tilted to the left and resting over a pillow while Liam was draped almost on top of the chimera, his head resting on top of Theo's chest and his right arm slung across his stomach. Theo's left arm was wrapped behind the beta's back in a protective way. Somehow before falling asleep, Liam had managed to bring the blankets up to the bed so they were wrapped around them, covering their nether regions but with Theo's calves showing. Also, it was pretty obvious that Liam had a leg thrown on top of the chimera's legs.

At seeing his dads together again, Nolan let out an overly excited _'YES'_ that startled and woke up his dads, who turned to look at their son happily dancing and jumping. Liam grabbed and pulled the blankets up as he and Theo sat up; the chimera kissed his temple and Liam smiled with his eyes closed, leaning against the kiss. The world was okay again.

 

_"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails." - Corinthians 13:4-8_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are gonna be two chapter since I had another prompt that said: "Nolan is a teenager and he gets in trouble", and since this first chapter was kind of familiar (but in this one he's a kid) I decided to make two chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you will like the other~


	2. Call Me When You're Sober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I'm back! Sorry for taking so long in writing and uploading this chapter!!! But at least it's here!  
> This one prompt was asked by LittleRocker (although they said that Nolan gets in trouble for something that happens at school, so sorry!).  
> Okay, just some things you should know before reading:
> 
> -Nolan knows about the supernatural (since years ago)  
> -Gabe also knows about the supernatural  
> -Oh yeah, and Thiam had a second child but this one is biologically theirs (mpreg is one of my fav tropes, fight me) but they love the two of them the same so don't worry, no drama.  
> I'm gonna explain how it was possible in another story, but right now all you need to know is that they had her (yes, it's a girl) 5 years after they adopted Nolan (he was 11 when she was born), so in this chapter he's 16.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Blue-green eyes shot open at a beeping sound. Sixteen year old Nolan groans at his alarm and without getting up off his bed, he moves his arm around his nightstand until it finds his alarm and turns it off. He sighs and relaxes a little. His bed is too comfy, the blanket covering almost all of his body, only the mop of hair being visible, and he really wants to stay in it forever and ever. There's a knock coming from his door and moments later it opened to reveal Theo with some light stubble over his face. The chimera was still in his pajamas: a black shirt and grey pants. Theo didn't move from the door and Nolan didn't move from his current position over the bed.

"Okay, think seriously about getting up. You don't have to get up yet, but are you thinking seriously about it?"

_"Yes."_

"Okay." and he closed the door again.

Nolan chuckled lightly at that but didn't move from his bed. Ugh, he had to go to school. Good thing that when it was time to come back home his papa would be there -and yes, he still calls him 'papa'- because today was his day off. After working a few years as a fireman, Theo decided to switch and become a deputy. The sheriff had gladly accepted and even after he retired, having Parrish as the new sheriff was good news. He and the Hellhound actually got pretty good, with Parrish sometimes coming over for dinner.

Liam still was teaching History -his passion- and currently was teaching at Nolan's school: Beacon Hills Highschool. Yep, talking about having your dad as a teacher. Super awkward. At least his dad wasn't embarrassing or something, and he never called him _'munchkin'_ or some pet name like when he was little. He respects that Nolan is a teen now but he won't embarrass him at school. He still needs to graduate, okay? Although he still uses those names when they're at home or somewhere else that's not the school.

Highschool is great. Oh damn, now he sounds like a nerd. Well, not great because you know, having to get up early, the classes and exams and the constant anxiety of failing a class and never graduating. The usual. Thankfully he had Gabe at his side and he was sure he could do anything with his best friend at his side. Even endure highschool.

He also likes being an older brother. Oh yeah, he had a little sister: Allison "Ally". She was born when he turned eleven and currently she's five years old. She has his dad's blue eyes -and apparently light hair like Liam when he was younger- and Theo's mischievous behavior. She's also a werewolf like his dad... or was it half-werewolf? Well, she's supernatural. And Nolan loves her as much as he loves everyone else in the pack. They're his family and he wouldn't change it for anything.

As he was immersed in his thoughts the door opened again and this time to show a recently shaved Theo already dressed in dairy clothes.

 _"Now?"_ Nolan asked from under the covers.

"Yes, actual up."

Nolan sighed and threw the covers away. Theo smiled and closed the door to give his son some privacy. He went downstairs. He entered the kitchen and saw that there were already two plates on the kitchen island, waiting for Nolan and him to take a seat. His eyes moved until he found Liam in front of the stove, happily flipping the pancakes. Having sensed him, the beta turns around and smiles at him.

"You made breakfast." Theo said.

Liam feigns surprise, staring at the spatula in his hand with a horrified look on his face, "Oh no, was I sleep-cooking again?"

"Alright, smart-ass. I was just asking."

Theo rolled his eyes and walked up to his mate, standing behind him and holding him in his arms as Liam continued making breakfast. He kissed the beta's neck as his arms wound tighter around his waist. Just as Liam threw his head back, allowing more access to his neck, Nolan choose the right moment to come downstairs and enter the kitchen, witnessing his dads 'morning ritual'.

"Guys, please. It's too early for this." he said.

"It's never too early for it." Theo said hugging his mate closer to his body.

_"Papa!"_

_"Theo!"_

_"Theo!"_ mocked the chimera but he let go of Liam so the beta could continue with the breakfast. He walked to the other side of the island, ruffling Nolan's hair even thought the teen was sixteen years old, and sat. As they sat, Nolan noticed the pancakes on his plate,

"Dad, you made breakfast?" he couldn't help but to say in wonder.

"Okay, if I hear anything more about breakfast…" the beta threatened while pointing at them with the spatula. Theo and Nolan laughed, and the teen started digging in his breakfast.

Liam turned back to the stove and flipped the hotcakes. Theo watched him for a minute before clearing his throat, having his husband's attention,

"So, do you have any plans for today?"

"Well, I gotta go and pick Ally up from Mason's and then I think I had to grade some papers."

"Okay, let me try it again." he clears his throat, "You don't have any plans for today because I'm taking you out to a fancy restaurant."

"What?"

"Yeah, baby, you heard me. I'm taking you to _'The Golden Truffle'_."

Liam gasps while Nolan says "Nice."

The beta gets closer to his husband, "Really? _'The Golden Truffle'_?" Theo nodded. Liam smiles one of his blinding smiles before he hugs the chimera, kissing him deeply.

"Dad, the hotcakes."

Liam separates a little, "Forget the hotcakes!"

"No, don't! They're mine!" whines the chimera, making Nolan chuckle.

Liam gives him a quick peck before turning back to the stove.

"Only for that I'm gonna make you your favorites." Liam said with a wink.

Theo grins, "Blueberry pancakes?"

"That's not fair! I want blueberry pancakes as well!" Nolan whines.

"Nu-uh. Get your own, kid."

"Uncle Jackson always makes me blueberry pancakes."

Theo mocks being offended, "Oh, the treason!" he clutches his heart, "I think I'm gonna die from a broken heart."

"If papa dies then can I have his pancakes?"

Liam snorts as Theo lightly snaps Nolan on the back of the head.

"Eat your hotcakes. You have school."

 

* * *

 

Nolan entered the school building, walking through the hallways and towards his locker. He was on his way when suddenly-

_"INCOMING!"_

He heard someone yell from behind and knew exactly who was it. Seconds later he felt strong arms wrap around him and lift him from the ground; he was twirling for a moment as he laughed until the other person put him down on the ground.

" _Gabe!_ Don't do that! I just had breakfast!"

The dark haired teen grinned at him, "Sorry," the two started walking towards their lockers. "Hey, coming to my house after school? We can chill and play some videogames."

"I guess. My dads are going out to a fancy restaurant and judging by my dad's reaction, it might take a while."

"You know what that means, right?"

Nolan shakes his head.

"Free house!"

Nolan frowns in confusion, "I've had free house in the past."

"Yes, but that was different. You're saying that they're going out for dinner, right?"

"Yes. My papa is taking dad to The Golden Truffle."

Gabe stops walking and holds a hand out to stop Nolan as well, "Oh my god, this is actually better than I thought! It means they're gonna want to have sex!"

"I'm really wondering why you think the idea of my dads having sex is great." Nolan said while giving his best friend a weird look.

"I mean that after having dinner they're gonna want to be intimate and you know, if you're at the house they're not gonna be able to..." he made some moves with his hands, "and so they're gonna have to look somewhere else to..." he repeated the move with his hands, "and so you're gonna be alone in the house which means no parental supervision!"

"Yes, I guess. But they're gonna come back early."

Gabe gave him an incredulous look, "Really? Nolan, you know I love you, buddy, but not even you can be that innocent. Theo is taking your dad to The Golden Truffle, one of the most, if not the most expensive restaurant at Beacon Hills. Your dad's ass is his for tonight."

" _Eww_ , Gabe!" the freckled teen pushed the other. Gabe chuckled.

"But seriously, think about it. We have the house for ourselves. No adults around."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"One word: Party."

"Two words: No way."

Gabe whined. Nolan ignored him and continued walking over the hall until he reached his locker.

"Nolan, come on!" he whined, resting against the lockers, "Come on!"

_"What does Gabe want you to do now, Raeken?"_

The two teens turned to see a boy and a girl walking towards them. The girl had light blonde hair, blue-gray almond-shaped eyes and pale skin; she was wearing a dark green sweater, casual pair of jeans with rips and brown boots. While the boy was good looking-Japanese teen with olive skin, black hair and black eyes; he was wearing a blue shirt, denim jacket and beige jeans.

Jiang and Tierney.

They were Nolan's other friends. Yep, that was his click: Gabe, Jiang and Tierney.

"Something that might get me grounded forever, and it's Dunbar-Raeken." he corrected the other boy.

"I know, but I'm not gonna call you that every time; it's fucking long."

Tierney rolled her eyes. "So? What were you talking about?"

"About how Nolan is so uptight." Gabe answered.

The freckled teen turned to his best friend, "I am not uptight!"

"Pardon my French but you're so tight that if you stuck a lump of coal up your ass, in two weeks you'd have a diamond."

Jiang cackled. Nolan blushed and continued taking his books out of his locker. Gabe decided to explain the situation,

"His dads are gonna be out for the whole night-

"Probably."

"-most likely, and Nolan is gonna have the house for himself. And I was telling him-

 _"Party!"_ Jiang yelled.

Gabe smiled, "See? This man gets me." the two bump-fisted.

Nolan groans and turns to the blonde girl for saving, "Tierney!"

The blonde girl shrugs, "Actually a party sounds great."

"Oh my God, now I know what uncle Scott had to deal with." Nolan said as he closed his locker, hugging his books.

"Come on, Nolan! Have some fun!" Gabe tried to convince his best friend, "It'll be fun!"

"Yes, that's what teenagers in those movies say and then one of them ends up in jail!"

"Come on!" this time Jiang hugged him sideways, "Gabe's right, that's a first, but he is. We're not doing meth or anything; we're just a couple of friends that will hang out with some other friends."

Nolan felt trapped. Sure, he kind of liked the idea of a party with his friends but the rational part of his brain told him no because of his dads. He looked at Jiang, who nodded at him with a confident smile. He then looked over Tierney; the blonde girl shrugged, almost as if saying that she wasn't gonna beg like the Asian male. Last but not least, he turned to see Gabe. The dark haired boy offered him a smile, like saying that although he had been the one with the idea, Nolan didn't had to go along with it if he didn't wanted.

Nolan sighs.

"I guess there's gonna be a party."

 

* * *

 

After school came to an end, the group of friends decided to act nonchalantly about the whole 'party' topic. Jiang had to do something after school but he said he would bring the food. Tierney said she would bring the drinks and miscellaneous, and Gabe told Nolan that after his dads were gone he would go to his house to start preparing for the party.

Now that the sun was down, Nolan was sitting over the couch at the living room, watching some TV when Liam came downstairs wearing his most elegant suit. His hair was combed back and the human could detect the faint smell of cologne from him.

"Wow, dad, you look really good."

"I better, because otherwise they're not going to let me enter the restaurant." he says with a playful tone. "Ok, so your dad and I are going out now. After dinner we might go and watch a movie, or just walk around, I don't know. Kill some time."

"Sure."

"Allison is over Mason's. I was going to leave her at your care but I thought you might want not babysit tonight."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna stay home and watch movies. Maybe a series."

Liam nodded. He must be far more worried about his date that he didn't hear Nolan's heart skip a beat.

The sound of steps made the two of them turn around to see the person making his way downstairs; Theo was coming down the stairs, equally if not dapper than Liam. The chimera was looking at his wrist watch when he reached the living room and looked up; he stared at his mate before letting out a breath.

"Wow." he made his way towards the beta.

"What?"

"We better get going before my husband sees you." the chimera answers in a teasing way as he wraps his arms around Liam's waist.

Liam laughed and playfully hit him over the shoulder. Theo grinned as he moved to grab the car keys while Liam turned to their son.

"Okay. We're leaving now. If something happens-

Nolan nodded in a responsible way, "I'll call you."

"Oh no, I was gonna say call Mason. I'm gonna be stuffing my mouth with the ridiculous fancy food at the restaurant; I won't answer my phone."

"I knew there was a reason why I married you." Theo said from over the door.

Ignoring his husband's words, Liam bows and kisses the top of Nolan's head. The human smiled at the contact. Liam then went to the door as the chimera opened it.

"Have fun!" Nolan said, waving at them with his hand still holding the remote.

Then Theo and Liam left, closing the door. Nolan waited until he heard the car pulling away from he driveway and as soon as they were gone, Nolan texted Gabe who was surely waiting for him. He continued scrolling through the channels while waiting for his best friend to arrive. About almost ten minutes the bell rang. Nolan got up from the couch and went to open the door; he opened it and found Gabe leaning against the door frame. The dark haired teen looked up with a grin,

"Are you ready for trouble?"

 

* * *

 

So apparently a 'small party' wasn't in his friend's vocabulary. What had been intended to be a small party ended up being the Dunbar-Raeken household filled with people, loud music and alcoholic drinks. The music was so loud that Nolan had to take off some of the framed pictures from the wall, not wanting them to fall and break.

"I'm so dead." Nolan said as he saw the teenagers dance while following the music's rhythm. He moved across the crowd of dancing people until he reached Jiang's side, who was currently talking -or trying to because of the loud music- to some other guys. He hauled the raven teen aside so they could talk,

"Where does all these people came from?!"

"I have no idea!"

"You invited them!"

Jiang pauses for a moment, "Oh, right."

Nolan groans and moves away, Jiang going back to his conversation, and going to where the snacks table was. He decided to pour himself some of punch before someone spiked it. He poured some and took a gulp from it and... yep, there's booze in the punch.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks." Nolan turns to see Gabe behind him, holding a red cup with punch in it.

"You know the punch is spiked, right?"

"Oh, I know." he takes another sip. "So how are you handling in your fiesta?"

"Oh, the usual, you know? Yeah, I'm thinking the preferred way my dads are gonna kill me. I was thinking sliced and diced, what you think?"

Gabe chuckles, "You're thinking too much. The worse they could do is take away your phone or something."

"You don't know how my dad is when he's angry. One time he was mad at papa and he asked him for a glass of water, so dad gave him a cup of ice and said 'wait'."

Gabe snorts, taking another sip from his red cup.

"No, don't drink! I need you sober!"

Gabe frowned, "What for?" but he left his cup over the snacks table.

"I don't wanna be the only one keeping an eye on my house in case someone breaks something." he looks around for a moment, "Okay, can you make sure that no one goes upstairs? Please?"

"Sure," and with that, Gabe moved away towards the stairs.

Nolan sighed, passing a hand over his face and looking over the dancefloor that had been turned his living room. Over the people he spotted a familiar blonde hair and decided to walk towards there. He made his way until he was standing beside Tierney, who was dancing while holding an infamous red cup over her right hand and trying so hard not to spill. Which she wasn't successful of.

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink?" he asks.

"I'm just helping the kids."

Nolan frowns, "How is you drinking helping the kids?"

"Because the more I drink, the less there is for the kids to drink." she says as she takes another sip.

Nolan sighed in defeat. He looked around again to see if he could find Jiang again but instead saw a boy and a girl holding hands and going upstairs.

"Oh, no! No, no, no! Nobody's going to sink the sub on my dads' room!" he yelled as he went after the couple, succesfully stopping them and making them go back downstairs. Just as he reached the bottom he saw Gabe approaching him.

"I told you to keep an eye on the stairs!"

"I had to pee."

Nolan groans. "This can't get worse." suddenly, he feels his phone vibrate over his pocket and takes it out, eyes bulging out when he reads the ID. "It's just a way of speaking!" he yells before climbing the stairs to answer without the music blasting over his ears. He takes a deep breath before he answer, "Papa? How's your date going?"

**_"It's great. Listen, Nolan, I know we said that we would come home after dinner but there's been a change in the plans. Actually we're gonna be out for maybe an hour--_ **

**_"Two hours!"_** came Liam's voice.

 **"Two- _two hours_?"** after a moment of silence Theo let out a growl, probably directed to his dad, **_"Okay, two hours. Maybe three."_** it was his dad the one who growled next. **_"So I just wanted to tell you that you're gonna be alone for a while."_**

"Sure,"

Nolan heard a loud crash coming from downstairs and cringed, hoping that his papa didn't heard but then Theo's voice comes again,

**_"What's that noise?"_ **

Shit.

"Oh! Um, I invited Gabe over and we're watching a movie. Sorry! You know how much he likes to turn up the volume."

**_"...Okay. We'll call you if something else comes up. Love you."_ **

"Love you too."

Theo hangs up and Nolan exhales in relief. He felt horrible lying to his parents but he wanted to keep his head over his shoulders, thank you. He ran downstairs and saw as some obviously drunken guys were forming a circle and watching one of pictures broken on the floor. They saw Nolan and said _'sorry, dude!'_ before turning back to the party.

Nolan sighed and decided to pick up the glass before someone steps on it or scatters it around the house. Once he was done, Gabe and Tierney stood beside him.

"So? What did he want?" Gabe asked.

"That apparently they're not gonna be back for a couple of hours."

"So that means that the party is still going?"

Nolan goes to open his mouth and answer when he sees another couple making their way upstairs.

"I said no hide the weasel!" he yelled as he went after the couple, moving past his friends.

Tierney frowns, "What is he doing?"

Gabe is grinning, "Trying so hard not to use the _'s'_ word while including his dads in a sentence."

 

* * *

 

The music continued blasting for half an hour later and the teens over the house kept dancing and jumping and not letting go of the booze. Luckily Nolan had managed to his dads' room as a safe space, not allowing anyone to get past the stairs even if that meant he would have to sit on the bottom of the stairs while everyone else was having fun.

"Hey," he looked at his side to where Gabe was standing, "Do you wanna dance?"

"No thanks, there are still some people who keep eyeing the stairs, almost as if they were waiting for me to leave so they can go upstairs."

"Maybe they're eyeing you." he nudges the freckled teen in a teasing way.

Nolan chuckles, "Yeah, right.

"Come on, loosen a little." Nolan shook his head, "Look, you're dads aren't gonna come soon. Let's give it half hour more and then we'll call it for tonight."

"You promise?"

"I do."

Nolan sighs, "Okay. I guess dancing a little won't be that bad."

Nolan allowed the dark haired teen to pull him up his feet. Gabe, still holding his hand, led him to the middle of the living room and the two started dancing with the electronic rhythm of the music. He started laughing when Gabe started dancing all crazy, intending to make him laugh -and it was working. Jiang and Tierney were scattered around; the Asian dancing with two girls and the blonde girl over the snacks table.

Nolan would've actually enjoyed the party for the first time in the whole night if it weren't because the door of the house opened and soon Theo and Liam were standing at the entryway. The two adults could hear the music blasting from over the car but they never imagined this much teens in their living room. They entered the house, leaving the door open and looked around with matching angry expressions.

There's two guys throwing an American football at each other; one was at the stairs and the other one near the living room's window. Theo caught the ball in the air and as he lowered his hand, he crushed the football with his bare hand, not even blinking. He let it fall at the ground and then glared at the guy on the living room; the guy ran away from him.

Nolan was laughing while dancing with Gabe, and suddenly he turned to the left and saw his dads; his blood ran cold.

"I'm dead." he quickly turned to Gabe, "Party's over! Tell Jiang and Tierney!"

The dark haired teen nodded and ran in search for their friends and as Nolan was about to make a move a hand around his arm stopped him. He turned to see the chimera holding him, no signs of Liam.

"So you wanna explain or...?"

Theo let go of him to let him explain. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean any of this and...! And it wasn't until a few minutes ago that all I wanted was to make them leave!"

"Well, then, guess I'll have to scare them."

"Really?"

Theo looked at him, "Believe me. I'm scarier than anything in here."

In that moment a loud whistle was heard, drawing everyone's attention, the music instantly dying, and making them to fall silent. Every and each pair of eyes fell on Liam, who was standing in the middle of the living room looking furious.

"All right, all those who doesn't live in this house have exactly three seconds to leave immediately!" he yelled; then he proceeded to raise one finger, _"1--"_

As soon as he began counting everyone started running frantically, screaming and pushing each other on their way out. Obviously nobody wanted to be there once the beta exploded. Nola could spot as Jiang and Tierney also left, mouthing an _'I'm sorry!'_ on their way out. In less than a minute the house ended up empty, just leaving Theo, Liam, Nolan and Gabe at the living room.

Theo looked at the open door once everyone had left in a hurry and turned to his mate, "Well, mark me down as scared _and_ horny."

"Later!" Liam said pointing at him; he then turned to their son. He was waiting for an explanation, but Nolan was sure he didn't have one. Oh dear God, his dad could hear his heart rattling over his chest. Heck, he's sure he can hear his own heart.

Nolan licked his lips, "D-dad, papa, what are you two doing here so early?"

"We were kicked out of the hotel--

Liam cuts off his husband, "That doesn't matter right now."

"Why were you kicked out of the hotel?" Gabe asked.

"Because we were being too noisy--

"Don't push my patience, Theodore. Nolan, can I know what were you thinking? No, let me answer that. You were clearly not thinking."

Gabe takes a step forward, "Listen, Mr. Dunbar-Raeken, this was all my fault, I--"

"Oh, and don't think your moms aren't gonna hear about this. But they'll be the ones to ground you, not me."

Gabe took it as a sign to leave. He nodded and went to the door, not before turning to Nolan and mouthing 'sorry' before grabbing his jacket from the couch and going to the door; he nodded at Theo on his way out and closed the door behind himself. Once he was gone, the house was left in complete silence. Nolan couldn't stare at his dad's eyes; he knew he was angry, and not even Theo would be able to save him.

Liam crosses his arms over his chest, "Well, I think you know what's going to happen now. You're grounded. I don't know how long but until I said so you're gonna be grounded. You can only go out of the house for school or if it's on fire. None of your friends can come either, I don't care if you have a project together; that's what the phone is for." he exhales after a while before dropping the bomb, "Also, you're forbidden from seeing Gabe."

Nolan felt like something had exploded right next to his ear. Like a grenade. His whole body shuddered at those words. Breathing wasn't an option. Both Theo and Nolan looked at Liam with wide eyes, but the human was the only one who spoke. Usually Nolan thought about his words first but right now it was like word vomit,

" _WHAT?!_ You can't do that! You are not the boss of me!"

"Oh, the hell I am! I'm your father, and you're living under my roof!"

"That's unfair! That's- that's- That's bullshit!"

_"Language!"_

"No! That's bullshit! You can't do that! You can't be that unfair!"

"Watch me."

Nolan couldn't believe it; he knew he shouldn't have thrown that stupid party! He felt the need to cry and yell until his throat was raw. His eyes sting and his heart was beating so fast that he was sure his dads could hear it. But instead of crumbling down, he did what every angry teenager does when they're mad at their parents:

"I hate you!"

Nolan turned around and stormed off, stomping to the stairs. Each step he took all the way up got louder, as if he was trying to make an announcement, before he finally arrived at his room, slamming the door closed.

Theo looked from the stairs where Nolan had stormed off to where his husband was currently standing, chest heaving and back tense. The chimera knew he should choose his words carefully because the scent coming from the beta screamed 'hurt' and also 'anger'.

"Don't you think you are overreacting over this?"

Liam turns to face him, eyes wide after hearing his mate's words, "Whose side are you on?!"

"Yours!" Liam snorts, "I'm always on your side, Liam. But I think this time you've taken it too far. What does Gabe have to do with this?"

"It was his idea! Nolan would've never thrown a wild party in the house."

The chimera groaned, "Ow, come on, Liam! Teenagers do parties all the time! You did too!"

"Yeah, but it wasn't over my house! It was at Scott's and his mom knew about it and don't try to change the subject!"

"And they also defy their parents. Don't tell me you never defied your parents?"

"Of course I did! But the point is that he knows we have rules! I wouldn't have mind if he told me he wanted to throw a party; but he didn't had to do it _secretly_!"

The two of them finally let out a sigh, feeling their shoulders tense and the air thick with tension and other scents. Theo looked around. Liam closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking at Theo,

"Okay. I'll tell you what we're gonna do: It's obvious that this _'magic night'_ ended from the moment we crossed the door and we saw like fifty teenagers in our living room. So we're gonna put this fight on hold, go upstairs to our room and go have sex."

"Fine- _What!?_ " Theo frowned. Did he heard right?

"Sex! We're both obviously tense and need to lose some steam. Isn't sex after fighting kind of what we do?"

Without adding anything else, Liam starts going upstairs and to their room. Theo nods, trying to act like he was angry as he follows.

"Right, fine, I'll do it, but _no talking_."

Liam gasps, "And _no cuddling!_ "

"And no kissing your neck." Theo said with a smirk.

Liam turns to face him and lets out a relief sigh, "Oh good, I _hate_ it when you do that!" and he enters the room fuming.

Theo stays there, the smirk falling from his face before he girths his teeth, "And _lots_ of kissing your neck!" as he enters the room too.

 

* * *

 

Nolan finally fell exhausted on his bed. His bedroom was pitch black, the lights turned off just seconds ago. He stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes; just staring at it. The same ceiling. He felt his body numb. He didn't know what to do. Turning his head to the side, he observed his phone on his nightstand. Should he call or text Gabe and tell him what happened. No, probably his moms are grounding him as well.

Nolan sighs. He heard some noises coming from downstairs and then steps getting closer, so he figured his dads would go to sleep. He grabbed his earphones and played some music and then turned to have his back at the door in case one of them wanted to check on him. Nothing happened. Just the sound of their door closing and nothing else.

Feeling his eyes heavy, he decided he should not fight the inevitable and get some sleep. Not even bothering getting under the covers, he closed his eyes and wished for everything to be a bad dream.

 

* * *

 

The next morning at the Dunbar-Raeken house, Theo exited his room after finding the bed empty, no signs of Liam over the room. As he walked through the hall, he eyed Nolan's closed door. _'He must be still sleeping.'_ He went downstairs and towards the kitchen, where he found the beta already there, sitting in a stool with a mug of vanilla scented coffee while staring at the nothing. Theo entered the kitchen and as he walked towards the coffee jar, he opened his mouth,

"Good-

"I'm not going to apologize." Liam answered immediately, not even blinking as he took a sip from his coffee.

"-morning, my love. Did you sleep well? I did, thank you very much." he continued, pouring some coffee over his mug.

Liam closes his eyes, taking some air. "I know, Theo, I know." after he calms down he opens his eyes again, "Sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

The beta glares at him, "Don't push it." he puts his mug down, looking at the clock. He turns to his husband as the chimera sits on the stool, "Today Nolan has no school. Some teacher's meeting," he shrugs, "But unfortunately after I finish my coffee I have to go to the school for a meeting too." Irony. He stands up, putting his mug over the sink, "Since he's our son he might try to avoid his punishment, so I want you to keep an eye on him so he doesn't go out."

Theo snorts, taking a sip from his coffee, "You want me to stand guard?" Liam sends him a glare that makes the smirk fall from his face. "I'll stand guard."

Liam smiles, "Good."

Liam walks towards the counter where his car keys are and grabs them. He walks back to where Theo is sitting and pulls him for a kiss. With everything settled up, he walks to the door, opening it and waving at his husband before leaving.

Theo sighs after the door closes. He puts his coffee down on the kitchen island as he hears the car engine and Liam driving away from the house. He makes his way to the stairs. Okay. So on his day-off he's going to be babysitting his 16 year-old son. Great. He shakes his head while walking back up stairs. As he goes to Nolan's room he calls for his son,

"Nolan?" once he's standing in front of the door he sighs. "Nolan, are you awake?" he hears nothing, so he knocks the door, "Nolan? Nolan, are you in there?" still nothing. Was he that deep in sleep?

 _'Maybe he's both physically and emotionally tired after last night. Or maybe he's mad at me and he doesn't want to talk.'_ That's the only explanations he finds for Nolan no answering at him. Of course, the other one being-

He uses his supernatural hearing but still doesn't hear any heartbeat coming from inside the room. A thought crosses his mind and suddenly he's frowning.

_'He didn't. He better not or he'll be in trouble.'_

Looking at the door frame, he took a step back holding his right leg up and with all his might kick the door hard. The door fell to the floor like it was made of paper. The sound of the toilet flush and a door opening made Theo look at the bathroom's direction, where Nolan was exiting as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. The freckled teen looked at his papa and then at his bedroom's entrance without a door, the one that was currently lying inside the room over the floor.

"What have you done?!" Nolan yelled at the chimera as he approached him.

Theo was speechless, "Whu- I thought-"

"Is this what you're trained to do? A _'shock and awe'_ on my door?!"

Theo tried to act as if he hadn't just tumbled down his son's bedroom door. "Well... next time you'll learn to be at your room." lame excuse, he knows.

"I was at the bathroom!" Theo mentally curses as he sighs, "Papa, I know I shouldn't have thrown that party but I just gotta say it: dad is crazy!"

"You think I don't know that? I married the guy, remember?" he threads a hand over his hair, "But you know he's right about the grounding thing."

"Yes, but not about the 'Gabe' thing! He never had uncle Mason prohibited!" he whines, "This is so unfair."

"I know, but let's just hope that when he gets back he's more calmed and rethinks about what he said, okay?"

"...Okay. And I'm really sorry about the party thing. I really am."

"I know."

"And also about ruining your date night."

"I know."

"I'm still grounded, tho?"

"I'm afraid so."

Nolan sighs in defeat, "Ok. I'll just go to the kitchen for something to eat and I'll go back to my cell." as he passes beside his papa, the older man pats his shoulder. This was going to be hard day.

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later Corey brought Allison back to the Dunbar-Raeken house. The little girl was excited to come back home after her sleepover at her uncles' house.

At the afternoon, Liam was at the kitchen, apron on, and making dinner while Theo was over the dining table at the computer, typing something down. Something related to work, maybe. The beta continues chopping the vegetables; the whole place quiet except for the chopping sounds. Liam looks at the clock: almost time for dinner and Liam hadn't come out of his room. Just for the bathroom once, but only that. But this wasn't going to stay like that. He sighs and closes his eyes, taking a moment before yelling,

"Dinner, Nolan, _now_!"

From upstairs all the way over his room, Nolan's voice is heard,

_"I'm on a hunger strike, like Gandhi, driven to desperate measures by the insensitivity of the British government! Not one morsel will pass my lips until you say I can see Gabe!"_

From the kitchen, Liam stabs the knife onto the wooden board, startling Theo for a moment, "You have got two minutes to get to this table or the insensitive British government is gonna take the door off its hinges and drag you out here!"

But nothing happened. Nolan was still over his room, not moving a finger. Liam could practically hear how he turned up the volume of his music. The beta huffs angrily and continues chopping, each time harder.

From over the dining table, Theo looks up from his reading glasses and looks at his husband. He feels a tug at his sleeve and turns to see Allison looking at him.

"Hey, love." he picks her up, putting the little girl on his lap and leaving his work aside.

"Daddy, is pops mad at Noly?"

"Oh, sweetie, no. Well, he's... upset because of something happened. But he's not mad."

"I am mad." Liam answered from over the kitchen.

Theo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "See? He's not mad."

"Then why was Noly saying over his room that something crawled up pops' ass and died?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

Liam opened his mouth with an offended expression; he let go of the knife and put a hand over his hip,

"Allison Tara Dunbar-Raeken! You are not supposed to be gossiping and repeating whatever you hear!"

"Oh, great, you now yell at the kids too?" he could hear Nolan's voice coming from upstairs with his supernatural hearing. Angry, he turns to look at the stairs although Nolan wasn't there and yells

_"YOU GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!"_

_"I AM AT MY ROOM!"_

Liam opened his mouth to yell another thing when he realized he couldn't argue; he frowned at himself and shook his head,

_"WELL, THEN STAY THERE!"_

"Nice work, Liam." Theo snorts, "Are you sure this is the way we have to react? I mean, you know I support you but look at him." he says gesturing at the stairs. "He's going to retract from us."

Liam flashes his eyes at him but not in a threatening way; he huffs and goes back to make dinner.

From over his room, Nolan throws himself over his bed and picks up his phone, sending a text to Gabe.

**_'I'm so angry at my dad it's not even funny.'_ **

He stares at the ceiling until he gets a reply:

**_'Yeah, my moms grounded me as well. It sucks.' -Gabe._ **

**_'Yeah, but they didn't prohibited you from seeing me.'_ **

**_'Yeah, you're right :(' -Gabe._ **

Nolan sighs, putting his phone over his chest and staring at the ceiling. He felt his eyes starting to close and decided to fell asleep for a while.

 

* * *

 

When Nolan woke up again he saw that he had fallen asleep for two hours. He decided to check if his dads were still up although it wasn't late. He went to the stairs and stopped midway, crouching and looking at the living room's way. Both his dads were curled over the couch, his dad using his papa's chest as a pillow while the TV was still on. Apparently they had fallen asleep while watching a movie or something. Ally was there too, but she was at the purple beanbag beside the coffee table, her hand clutching a red blanket. The three were asleep and Nolan doesn't know if he's glad or sad.

He went back upstairs to his room, closing the door behind him and going to sit cross legged over his bed. As he sighed he thought he heard something coming from his window. He frowned and turned to look at it. When nothing happened he went back at staring at his hands until he heard it again. Nolan gets up from his bed and walks towards where his window is; he opens and leans over the window, looking down.

Gabe was standing there, right in front of where his window was looking; handsome with his dirty jeans and dark brown shirt. He was throwing pebbles at the other side of the window. Nolan can't help but to smile.

"Gabe," he tries to call out without yelling. "Gabe, what are you doing here?"

"I'm coming to rescue you."

"Well, I didn't know I needed to be rescued."

"I sent you a text."

"I... I feel asleep."

"I noticed."

Nolan rolls his eyes but keeps smiling, "So what're you doing here?"

"I already told you: I came to rescue you."

"You know that if my dad finds you here he's going to flip, right?"

"I know; that's why you have to be quiet!"

Nolan frowns in confusion. Quiet about what?

 

* * *

 

"This really is more romantic in books." Nolan mutters as he continues climbing down the vines that lead from the bottom to his window, making the raven haired boy chuckle. After a couple of minutes later, Nolan had decided to 'fuck with his dads' rules' and go with Gabe, hence why he was climbing down over the vines.

Suddenly, the lighter brunet's right foot slips, making it get stuck into the vines. He tries to move it but is futile and panics floods his mind, "My foot is stuck!"

Nolan pulls away harder and then a crack sound is heard. A pair of chocolate eyes look at the him as he begins falling back with a yelp but he grips tight at the vines. Nolan falls from the vines screaming as Gabe catches him, but falling on his back letting out a grunt of pain, the lighter brunet over him with his hands over the other's chest.

Nolan looks at the raven's closed eyes, "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" he asks in awe.

Gabe shakes his head and slowly opening his eyes he let out a chocked "No, I... I'm getting used to it." they both quickly stand up, Nolan helping the dark haired teen to his feet.

The two of them quickly ran away to Gabe's motorcycle and drove away from Nolan's house.

 

* * *

 

Theo woke up some time later. He untangled himself from his mate and Liam immediately curled over the warm empty space that had been occupied by Theo. As he stretched his sore muscles, he glanced at the stairs, thinking about Nolan. He sighs and goes to the kitchen, having decided to bring up some food to Nolan. Theo goes upstairs and to Nolan's room, standing outside with the food plate on one hand.

"Nolan. You're hungry?" he knocked on the door -that he had managed to repair after he broke it- and waited for an answer. One that never came.

"Nolan? You awake?"

Nothing comes again and he can't hear a heartbeat so he enters the room, finding it empty. He puts the plate over the desk and looks around. Instead of overreacting like in the morning, he goes to the bathroom but finds it empty too. He goes back inside Nolan's room and finds that his window is slightly open.

 _'Crap, Liam's going to kill him.'_ he thought.

"Where is he?" came a voice behind him.

_'Crap, Liam's gonna kill me.'_

Theo turns around and faces his husband, who is standing behind and staring at the empty room. Theo opens his mouth and glances back at the ajar window as if trying to answer without words; of course Liam understood perfectly the situation. Liam's eyes glow golden and a growl reverberates from his chest.

Minutes later Corey was at the entryway of the Dunbar-Raeken house, holding a small backpack filled with Allison's toys. Theo was holding the little girl's hands as she was standing in front of him, trying to step on his feet.

"Thank you for taking care of Ally again. I'm really _really_ sorry."

The chameleon shook his head, "Naah, it's okay. We're always happy to have this beautiful little girl over. Isn't that right?" he asked with a smile to Allison. The little girl giggled and nodded. Corey kept smiling until he raised his head and saw stared at something behind Theo. "Why does Liam look an inch away from killing someone."

Theo turns to where Corey is looking and indeed, the beta is moving from one side to another, coming from the kitchen with a sour expression and to the counter, grabbing the car keys in a too-tight lock. He kept growling under his breath.

Corey and Theo stared at him.

"Uh-uh, I've seen that look before." Theo says, "That's the _'I ate the last slice of pizza he's been saving in the fridge'_ look."

Liam turns to him, eyes glowing golden, "You what?!"

Theo's eyes widen, "Run!" he yells to Corey and Ally. The werechameleon picks up the little girl and runs towards his car, practically jumping in and driving away.

Theo stayed where he was, watching as the car drove away and disappeared; he then turned to his husband with a nervous smile,

"So... where to, my love?"

 

* * *

 

Over some other place in Beacon Hills, the two teenagers were sitting on the ground, their backs leaned against the motorbike and in front of them was a paper bag with greasy food. They were laughing as Gabe was telling something that had apparently happened at the party and Nolan had been too worried in keeping his dads bedroom clean to presence. The freckled teen kept laughing, clutching his stomach with eyes shut closed.

"No way! Seriously Mac said that?!" he managed to ask once he had some air.

Gabe nodded, "Yes! And then Tierney frowned and he said _'Wait, no! I didn't mean I saw staring at you in a creepy way! I meant I was staring at your boobs!'_ and so Tierney broke his nose."

Nolan laughed harder.

"Oh, I can't believe it. He really was too drunk, huh?"

"Yeah, I think he's the one who spiked the punch."

"Typical."

Nolan looked down at his fries. He had been so hungry when they escaped that his stomach growled and so Gabe drove them to get some food. The dark haired teen took a bite from his burguers and as he wiped his mouth, he turns to look Nolan and sees the frown on his face.

"You're not thinking about your dads, aren't you?"

"I wasn't... until you mentioned them and then I remembered how my dad once was so angry that he broke the fridge's door. With one hand."

Gabe snorted. He perfectly knew how it was to have supernaturals living with you.

"I just..." he sighs, "Why does my dad have to be like that?"

"Werewolf?"

"Explosive."

"IED, my friend."

"Yes, but he's not always like that. I get that he can get angry but just because of some stupid party? I mean, come on."

Gabe shrugs, "Maybe it's not the party that's bothering him."

Nolan turns to look at him but Gabe turns to continue eat his burger and fries. The freckled teen wonders about what his best friend said.

 

* * *

 

Theo and Liam were walking over the McDonald's parking lot, the truck parked behind them. The beta had caught Nolan's scent for a moment and they started to search in the parking lot because apparently that's where the scent came from. Although as soon as they got out of the truck, the scent was gone. Theo was looking around, trying to see if there was any evidence that Nolan was actually there, or at least had been there. Liam was behind him, phone over his ear,

"Nolan, answering your cell phone will make discussing the terms of your grounding much easier." he glances at Theo and sighs, "Well, call me back before your punishment reaches biblical proportions." he hangs up and puts his phone into his pocket.

Then he starts tapping the ground with his left foot, looking and smelling anxiously around the place. The beta, feeling observed, looks at his husband and back at the street. He frowns and looks back at Theo,

"What?" he huffs, "Come on, I know you're thinking of something. What is it?"

"Are you sure we aren't overreacting?"

"Theo, that kid got out of the house while he was grounded. And he escaped with his best friend who was also grounded. I am not overreacting!"

Theo looks at him, "I just think it's going to be a little... uncomfortable."

"Oh, I guarantee it's going to be a little uncomfortable." he takes a step forward, "And if you do anything to make it any less uncomfortable, I will never forgive you."

Theo holds both hands up in surrender. This was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

After they finished eating, Gabe drove them to a small cabin he knew about and was sure that Nolan's dads wouldn't find them there. They were sitting on the floor, their backs against the cold wall and just talking. They spoke about several things before Gabe changed the subject back to his dads.

"So when are you gonna go back?"

Nolan sighs, "I don't know."

"Are you gonna go back?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I will. They're still my dads."

"And they still have your favorite shirt at their house."

Nolan playfully shoves him, "I'm not that superficial! I would miss them, you know?"

"Even Liam?"

"Yes." he answered without hesitation. That he was currently angry at his dad didn't mean he didn't love him.

"Okay, then." Gabe closes his eyes, "I guess we'll stay here until you feel like going back home. Or until your dads find us. Whatever happens first."

And just as if they had invoked them, there's a knock on the door, startling both teens; they knew who was at the other side of the door. They both stand up quickly. Nolan's hands are sweaty.

Oh no. Although a part of him wanted to run away, he stays still as the door opens, revealing Theo and Liam.

"Dad, papa."

"Mr. and Mr. Dunbar-Raeken."

His parents just stood there, staring back at them with neutral faces. Well, at least Liam did; Theo had a pretty normal expression. No one seemed to be in the mood to talk. Nolan could felt his hands sweaty; he had to do something, he had to say something.

"How did you found us?"

Theo was the one to answer, "Your scent was all over the McDonald's parking lot."

Nolan groans, "Ugh, I hate it when I forget about your sense of smell."

Theo felt Liam still and his heart skip a beat at the word 'hate'. He frowns for a moment, his brain trying to connect the dots about something that had been bothering him all night before it feels like lighting just hit him; his eyes widen in realization. He looks at his mate in awe and Liam turns to look at him. The beta frowns in confusion slightly but then, by his expression, it seems that he realizes that Theo knows what this is about. Sadness rolls off of him and that confirms Theo's theory.

The chimera turns to look at Nolan, "You haven't even realized it, haven't you?"

Now it's the human's turns to frown, "What? What do you mean?"

Theo licks his lips, taking a moment before speaking, "Nolan, do you remember the last thing you told your dad after the party?"

Nolan tries to remember, biting his lip as he does so. " _'You can't be that unfair'_?"

"No, the last thing you yelled at him."

Nolan just wants to tell them to stop playing games. Why is it so important something that he said while they were arguing?

Neitherless, he tries to remember, trying to go over their conversation from start to end not really wanting to remember how furious his dad had been and then--

 

**_I hate you!_ **

 

Nolan's heart breaks at that moment. Did he really said that? He hadn't meant to tell him that; it slipped. He was so angry at his dad that he hadn't really stopped and think about what he was gonna yell. Uncle Mason was right: when people are angry or hurt, they will say hateful and hurtful things without thinking.

Liam's eyes widen for a fraction, almost as if he could sense the exact moment when Nolan realized what he said, and then he tries to act normal. As if it wasn't breaking him from the inside. But even if he felt like crying, Liam took a deep breath and turned to the door.

"Well, it seems like we all are tired and need to go home." he said just about to go to the door and leave.

"Dad—

"Nolan, not now, let's go."

_"I'M SORRY!"_

Everything fell silent; no one made a single move. Gabe was looking in awe at his best friend, noticing how his hands were trembling. Theo looked between his son and husband. Liam slowly turned around, eyes wide and mouth ajar. Since he had their attention, Nolan continued,

"Dad... Listen. I-I know you're upset about what I said... and did." he sighs, "The truth is that I didn't wanted to throw a party at first but then I thought about how I've never done something like that. Like, ever. And then you got mad, I knew you would get mad, but you got like, heavily mad and then said I couldn't see Gabe and... that broke me. I couldn't believe you would use my best friend against me." his eyes start watering, "But that doesn't mean that I had the right to tell you what I said. I acted stupid, with no consideration, and I thought you were just being a jerk."

Theo raises an eyebrow at him, but Liam doesn't move. Nolan stays still, waiting for him to say something. Gabe is still at his side, and that makes him feel a little relief. Knowing perfectly well that his dad would be able to hear him, Nolan mutters _'I'm sorry.'_ through tears.

"You shouldn't."

Something inside Nolan broke; he held back a cry. He thought his dad would forgive him, would tell him something else. Well... I guess that's how life works sometimes. He went to open his mouth but Liam raised his hand to stop him.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." he shrugs, "I did act like a jerk."

"Dad-

"No, I did. I-I don't even know why I acted that way. I'm not like that. It just..." he blinks, a tear rolling down his cheek, "hurt me, you know?"

"I do."

"It hurt me that my son would think of me like that. That he would yell that he hates me."

"I'm sorry." Nolan said.

"I know you do. I'm sorry too."

"I know you do."

Smiling softly at him -oh, how much he missed that smile-, Liam took a step forward with his arms open and that is all it took for Nolan to go into his dads' arms, engulfing him in a hug. The older brunet held him tight and kissed his hair. They all were smiling at each other.

After that, they drove back home and Theo offered Gabe a ride back to his house although the teen had his bike but the gas was almost empty. So he accepted, and Nolan and Liam stayed back home as Theo drove the dark haired teen to his house, his bike over the bed of his truck.

Once he came back he was about to go upstairs when he saw a scene over the living room that warmed his heart:

Over the couch, Liam and Nolan were curled, the beta on his back and with the human teen almost on top of him, Nolan's head resting over his chest and Liam's arms wrapped protectively around his back, the two holding onto each other. Theo smiled at his two favorite men and picked up the blanket that had fallen on the floor and gently laid it on top of them, making sure not to wake them up.

After that, Theo turned off the lights and went upstairs and to bed, knowing that in the morning the two of them would still be deeply sleeping, limbs sprawled all over each other but with content smiles on their faces.

 

 

_"Love is not only something you feel, it is something you do." - David Wilkerson._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! And again, sorry if it took me too long to update! Aclarations:
> 
> -Nolan calls Theo "papa" and Liam "dad", while Ally calls Theo "Daddy" and Liam "pops".  
> -Yes, Thiam's second child's name is Allison Tara. You know why~  
> -Yes, she's biologically theirs so I hope that doesn't bother you. Like I said, I'm gonna explain how that was possible in another fic.
> 
> I hope to see all of you in the next installment! I'm currently working on the next prompt (also LittleRocker) that says "Liam and Theo are out for their anniversary and Nolan is alone with someone babysitting him (I thought of Derek but you can choose who you want to) and he gets scared because it's late and his dads aren't coming back home and he thinks they're gone like his parents." so expect cuteness.


End file.
